Were in it together
by love janny
Summary: This is set in the evening after 'Not Aaron'. Please read and review! Keeley xx


**Just a random idea. This is set in the evening of 'Not Aaron'. Please read and review. No hate please. Thanks**

**Keeley xx**

Jac had just got home from work with her arms tightly wrapped around her abdomen. She shut the door with her foot and dropped her bag in the hallway along with her coat and shoes. She went and sat on the edge of the sofa and turned the TV on low. She didn't care what was on the TV it was just for something to break the silence in the house. She felt sick and her abdomen was painful. She was embarrassed about what had happened in Theatre earlier on. Another striking pain ripped across her battered abdomen and she had no energy to keep the screams in so she let out a little scream and fell of the sofa onto the floor, her arms tightly wrapped around her abdomen. She couldn't help but let a few tears run down her pale face, with more following. She let out a sigh in relief and pulled herself back onto the edge of the sofa. She was sat in silence, curled up in a ball, with tears still running freely down her face when the doorbell rang. She heaved herself of the sofa and slowly made her way to the door. She slowly opened the door to find a certain Scottish Nurse standing in her doorway look worried as he saw the tears that had fallen down her face, and the ones that were still just leaving her eyes. He stepped inside and gently, with his thumb, wiped the tears away and pulled her into a hug. She practically collapsed into his arms as he held her. He slowly led her to the living room where he sat down with her next him. She buried her head into his chest and he placed his arms around her so his hand was resting on her stomach. It was tense and felt sore. He gently palpated her stomach until he felt it ease a bit.

Jonny – Jac, whats wrong?

Jac looked him, tears still streaming down her face. She buried her head deeper into his chest before speaking

Jac – I, I don't k – know

Jonny – What symptoms do you have?

Jac – I feel sick and I keep getting shooting pains across my lower abdomen

Jonny – Do you want somebody to check you over?

She shook her head

Jac – It's too late. I'm tired but I can't sleep and…

She got up as quickly as her battered body would let her and almost ran into the bathroom before collapsing on the floor. Jonny was soon following her, slipping himself behind her and holding her hair back whilst rubbing her back lovingly. They sat in silence for a few moments before the silence was broken by Jac throwing up.

Jonny – It's ok Jac

He was still rubbing her back and whispering words of encouragement when she finally finished and fell back into Jonny's loving arms. Letting even more tears fall.

Jonny –Jac please don't argue with me just go and see Mr T

Jac looked into his eyes and saw how much he ment what he said. She nodded and with the help of Jonny, shakily stood on her feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist which Jac used as support. He led her to the car where they both got in and Jonny made his way to Holby.

On arrival after their silent journey Jonny looked over at Jac who had the hand firmly against her abdomen with her eyes tightly shut. He reached over and replaced her hands with his and he gently palpated her stomach until she let out a sigh in relief. She looked over at him and gave him a slight smile before slowly getting out the car. Jonny had gotten out the car and was standing in front of her, ready to help her if she needed it. She shut the door and slowly and shakily started to walk towards the entrance with Jonny's hand firmly on her stomach, gently massaging it. They got into the lift, which was luckily empty, and pressed the button for gynaecology.

They arrived in Gynaecology just in time. Mr T was about to finish his shift when he saw Jac and Jonny so walked over to them

Mr T – Jac, Jonny, what are you doing here?

Jonny – We came to see you

Mr T – Oh, why?

Jonny – Jac has been experiencing severe abdominal pain and has been sick so we, well its more me, wondered if you could just check her over?

Mr T – Of course, come this way.

Mr T led them into a room and instructed Jac to sit on the bed. She sat on the edge, legs dangling over the edge as she lent slightly forward. Jonny sat on the chair next to Jac holding her hand, looking at her posture. Mr T was also looking at her posture and was worried at how she was positioned.

Mr T – Jac, why are you sitting like that?

Jac tried sitting up straight but her hands flew to her stomach so she returned to her previous position.

Mr T – Does it hurt to sit up straight?

She nodded slowly and carried on staring at the floor.

Mr T – Jac, can you lye back for me please?

She released her hand from Jonny's grip and slowly lay back but flew back as a pain ripped through her abdomen. He hands flew to her abdomen and bit her lip as she tried to hold back her screams

Mr T – Jac remove your arms from your stomach so I can have a feel please?

She slowly removed her hands and Mr T rubbed his hands together before lifting her top up and feeling around her abdomen. She let out a little scream as he felt an extremely sore part of her abdomen.

Mr T – Is that bit sore?

Jac spoke for the first time in ages. She was quiet but Mr T just about made out what she said.

Jac – It's all sore but that bit there is the place it hurts the most.

She gestured to the area that she had previously felt.

Mr T looked worried as he flicked through Jac's file.

Jonny – What's wrong?

Mr T – Ummmm

Jonny – Mr T tells us

Mr T – Her abdomen is tense and extremely sore. All of the symptoms add up to Endometriosis. Jac when was the last time you ate?

Jac – About a week ago

Jonny – WHAT?

Mr T – Jonny, don't get angry at her, it's one of the symptoms.

Jonny – How did you know she hadn't eaten in a long time?

Mr T – I noticed when I was feeling her abdomen that she was thin.

During their little talk Jac had just managed about managed to sit up and return to the potion she was in before. Her arms were shaking and they were what we're holding her up. Jonny had turned to face Jac. He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. He lifted up her t-shirt to find that what Mr T had said was true. She was terribly skinny.

Jonny – Have you been in pain like this for a week?

Jac looked up at Jonny and nodded sadly and let a tear slip down her face. Jonny slipped it away with his thumb and looked deeply into her sparkling green eyes.

Jonny – Why didn't you tell me or Mr T?

Jac – I-I was scared

Mr T – Jac you have nothing to be scared about. Why were you scared anyway?

Jac – I-I thought I was losing a baby

Mr T – Why would you think that?

Jac – I h-had never felt pain like it before

Mr T – Well I'm going to give you some pain relief but, I want to keep you here over night

Jonny – Why?

Mr T – I want to see her at least try and eat something and I want to monitor her to make sure it is endometriosis and nothing more serious.

Jonny – What could be more serious?

Mr T – well I don't know yet. I'm going to be monitoring her closely overnight and in the early hours of the morning. I'm ment to be of shift but I will do my overnight shift tonight instead of tomorrow night. I will call the on call gynaecologist and ask him to swap with me.

Jonny – You don't have to do that

Mr T – Well as I started the case I would like to follow it through, anyway I'm down as her gynaecologist anyway so it's best if I stay and find out whats wrong anyway

Jonny – Thank you it means a lot

Mr T I'm just going to arrange one of the rooms to be made for Jac. Jac?

Mr T turned to face Jac and saw her tightly curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, gripping tightly onto her abdomen. Jonny turned to face her too. Jac was gasping for breath as the colour in her face drained away.

Mr T – Jac, you need to try and breathe for me

Jonny snapped out of his trance when he heard Mr T had said and hoped onto the bed and began massaging her stomach.

Jonny – Come on Jac, deep breaths.

She tried but in the end she felt nothing. Jonny felt Jac's body become floppy but thought nothing of it.

Mr T – Jonny we need to lye her down. She's passed out

Jonny quickly hopped of the bed and laid her down gently. Mr T got the oxygen mask from the side of the bed and carefully slipped the strap around her head and had the mask resting over her mouth and nose. Mr T and Jonny stared at Jac for a couple of minutes before her eyes flickered and then slowly opened.

Mr T – Jac, how do you feel?

Jac slipped the oxygen mask of and placed it next to her. She still looked pale and had one arm tightly around her abdomen.

Jac – I-I feel sick

Mr T – Ok, is your abdomen still sore?

Jac nodded

Mr T – Can I have a feel?

Jac shook her head and moved herself so she was in the potion she was in when she came in.

Mr T – Why not, Jac I need to have a feel

Jac – I-I need to be sick

Mr T grabbed a cardboard kidney dish of the side by the bed and held it in front of her face. She soon began to project vomit but as she hadn't eaten there wasn't that much to bring up so she just choked which made her whole body shake. Jonny rubbed her back lovingly and was supporting her the whole time. Once she had finished she looked back at the floor with one hand gently wrapped around her abdomen. She couldn't help but shake as she was freezing as she was only in her leggings and vest top. Jonny rubbed her arms and took of his hoodie and helped her get it on.

Mr T – Right, let me just get you a room and tell the on call gynaecologist he is going to have to do my shift tomorrow instead of him doing him doing his today. In the meantime, Jonny can you try and keep her, calm, warm and as comfortable as you can please.

Jonny nodded and turned his attention back to Jac who was still shivering.

Jonny – You still cold?

Jac nodded slowly so Jonny moved from behind Jac and stood in front of her taking her hands in his. He slowly and gently pulled her onto her feet and held her close to him. He could feel her legs shaking so he had his arms safely underneath her arms just in case her legs were to buckle underneath her. He was rubbing her back when Mr T had walked in.

Mr T – Do you both want to come with me?

Jonny – Where are we going?

Mr T – Going to the room Jac will be staying in overnight. Are you alright to walk there?

Jonny – If you want I could carry you

Jac nodded and Jonny slowly picked her up into his arms. She felt so light it was like she wasn't even there

Jonny – Mr T is it normal for Jac to feel so light?

Mr T – Why what do you mean?

Jonny – I can barely tell she is in my arms she is that light.

Mr T – She must be light then. When we get into her room I will get her weighed.

Jonny – Thank you and can we get her some pain relief?

Mr T – Yh, I couldn't give it her till we had moved her anyway

They arrived in her room and Jonny gently placed Jac on the bed. She sat in her usual position whilst she looked around the room. Mr T had gone to get some scales and was soon back with it in his hand. He placed them on the floor in front of Jac and got Jonny to hold her hands.

Mr T – Jac can you just stand on here for me please

Jac shakily stood up onto the scales and with the help of Jonny, stayed up on 2 feet so Mr T could tell how much she weighed.

Jonny – How much?

Mr T – 5 stone 9. She's severely underweight

Jac slowly sat back down in the position Jonny and Mr T had got used to in the past hour.

Mr T – Jac, you're going to have to eat something. You're severely underweight. Why didn't you mention it was this bad?

Jac – I-I have been so busy at work that I haven't really noticed and I'm so used to being skinny that I hadn't really noticed

Jonny – I can't believe I hadn't noticed either

Mr T – Well I'm going to get some pain relief for you but in the meantime get yourself comfortable and lie down on the bed.

Mr T left the room and Jac slowly lay down onto her side so she was facing Jonny.

Jonny – Can I get you anything?

Jac – Can you get my fleecy pj's from in my locker please?

Jonny – Why have you got those in there?

Jac – Because there comfier to sleep in when I'm on an overnight shift. There in there because I'm on the overnight shift tomorrow night.

Jonny – Well you won't now. Where's your key?

Jac – In the top draw in my desk

Jonny – Ok, I will arrange for cover for you tomorrow with Elliot and explain the situation to him. Will you be alright by yourself?

Jac – I will be fine

Jonny smiled as he left the room and made his was up to Darwin. On arrival, he made his way into Jac and Elliot's office to find Elliot sitting doing paperwork.

Elliot – Nurse Maconie what you doing here?

Jonny – Jac's in Gynaecology all night

Elliot – What why?

Jonny – I went around her house earlier on to find her in tears. I got her to explain what was wrong and she said that she had severe abdominal pain so I convinced her to go and see Mr T. She can barely stand, she's in severe pain and keeps vomiting so Mr T wants to keep her in overnight for observation. Not to mention how underweight she is.

Elliot – When you say underweight you mean?

Jonny – She weighs 5 stone 9

Elliot – Oh my god

Jonny – Exactly, I needed to see you anyway

Elliot – Why?

Jonny – Jac's on the overnight shift tomorrow isn't she?

Elliot – Yes why?

Jonny – She won't be able to do it for obvious reasons

Elliot – You know I can't just sign her of like that.

Jonny – I will get Mr T to email you but you are going to have to get cover Elliot. You can't make her work if she can't even work by herself or stand for that matter.

Elliot – Ok, well you better get going then. See you tomorrow.

Jonny – Cya.

Jonny got Jac's locker key and made his way to the locker room where he went into Jac's locker and got her pj's out. They were fleecy and black. He locked her locker and went back down to Gyne.

Back down in Gyne, he walked in to see Jac looking a bit better with a tray of ½ a piece of dry toast on her bed. He handed her the pyjamas and she smiled in thanks and made her way, slightly more confidently, to the bathroom. She shut the door and Jonny removed the tray and placed it on the side in the room.

Jonny – How much did she eat?

Mr T – 1 ½ slices of toast

Jonny – That's good then

Mr T – It's a start

Jonny – Has she had pain relief?

Mr T – Yes

Jac walked back in and snuggled herself back into bed under the covers.

Jonny – Try and get some sleep

Jac nodded and slowly started to drift off.

She was asleep but for how long…?

**I will try and update this tomorrow. Hope you liked it! I know this didn't actually happen but what is holby without a bit of drama!**

**Keeley xx**


End file.
